


Hellraiser

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey's on break from touring and is already bored to tears. He decides to take a walk on the wild side. <br/>The title is a track by Suicide Commando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 9072   
> Published: 01/10/2007 Updated: 01/22/2007

‘Bored. How can I possibly be bored? I’ve been home three weeks. How could I have exhausted every possibility for fun?’ Davey paced around his living room, stopping to kick down a corner of the oriental rug his restless walking had lifted.

‘Three more weeks to go before we’re on the road again. What to do?’

The truth was he was habituated to the adrenaline of performing every other night and nothing at home in Oakland compared.

He didn’t even have a lover at the moment. He knew that was no one’s fault but his own. He’d dated a couple of girls during the past year, both hot and sweet. Unfortunately, his timing had been less than perfect and the two affairs had…‘overlapped,’ as he liked to think of it.

Neither young lady appreciated not being told about the other and they both unceremoniously dumped him within short order. ‘Easy come, easy go,’ Davey sighed with resignation, feeling more inconvenienced than heartbroken.

Jeffree always provided entertaining distraction but he was touring a bit himself at the moment. Francis was always up for playing - when he could catch him. The man was busy, busy, busy. ‘A job, how pedestrian. I don’t know how he stands it.’ Davey threw himself down on the couch, stretched out his legs and admired his favorite boots.

He didn’t want to admit he was jealous of his friend’s educational and professional status. He made damn good money, too - not as much as Davey at the moment, but Davey was painfully aware of how precarious the livelihood of a rock musician really was. It could disappear at any moment, whereas Francis -an engineer in a cutting-edge field - was probably guaranteed a steadily increasing income for life. Sure, Davey was making sound investments but he knew what a house of cards that was, too.

He was still haunted by the scare he’d had with his voice a few years before. He had confidence in his new “instrument” but he had to admit it wasn’t the same voice he’d heard coming out of his mouth for ten years prior.

He told himself it was surely better trained and controlled but sometimes now, singing was just hard work and he had to consciously rekindle the passion that had flowed spontaneously before. He secretly feared if his voice went, he’d join the ranks of unemployed actors and struggling writers. He shook himself to rid his mind of such unpleasantness.

There were “the guys,” of course. However, they all had girlfriends now and were immersed in coupledom during their break. ‘How and when did that happen, anyway? I turn my back and even Adam is involved.’ Besides, he hoped that absence would make his heart grow fonder of his bandmates and crew during the respite. ‘Fuck knows I love ‘em but enough is enough.’

‘Nils.’ That one word brought such delicious sensations. A wicked smile formed on Davey’s lips as he thought lustfully of the lithesome young man. ‘That soft, porcelain skin…those ocean-blue eyes beneath those dark, arched brows…that wide, full, rosy mouth. The last time we were together it was right here on this sofa.’ That was all it took to make his cock give a little twitch and brush his piercing against the crotch of his too-tight jeans. He began to adjust it for comfort but he left his hand there instead, lightly rubbing himself as the memory returned full-force.

*************************************************************************************

Davey had been sincerely moved to find Nils waiting for him at his home in Oakland when they’d returned for a very brief break in October. He was greatly disappointed when he learned the reason for Nils’ unexpected presence.

They were standing in the middle of Davey’s living room and Davey was holding Nils tightly, kissing up and down his neck, when Nils broke the news. “I can’t see you anymore.” Davey stopped and looked into his regretful eyes and thought, ‘Well, this is nothing new…’ He decided to ignore it. Maybe it would go away.

He went back to kissing the other side of Nils’ neck and moved his hands lower, to his waist. Nils had his hands on Davey’s shoulders and weakly pushed against him. Davey responded by cupping Nils’ buttocks and lifting him up against him, slowly grinding their hips together.

Nils moaned, “Gahh, Davey, stop.” So he did. “Why? Why can’t you see me anymore?” His tone implied there could be no justification for such a decision, considering how much they obviously enjoyed each other’s company.

“Because being your ‘friend’ is going to give me a nervous breakdown. I’m stalked by freaks everywhere I go! You can just jump on the bus and take off to the next city but I have to live here! Maybe if we don’t see each other for awhile, people will forget about me and I can have a normal life again.”

“What’s so great about normal?” Davey teased.

Nils was getting angry. This was difficult enough. Why did he have to make it more so? “It’s not funny, Davey. Sometimes it’s really frightening.”

Davey stared at him in silence while continuing to hold him. “Okay, I understand. You’ll call me, don’t call you.”

“I’m sorry. You don’t know how sorry I am.” Nils slid his hands down to rest on Davey’s forearms.

“Well, you’re here now. It’s too late for you to head back to L.A. tonight. Stay and show me just how sorry you really are.” He raised an eyebrow along with a sly smile.

“We shouldn’t. I promised myself…it will only make it harder…” When Nils said the word “harder,” Davey rubbed his erection against Nils’ thigh.

“No, it won’t. You’ll see.” Davey whispered to him as he slowly backed him into the couch. The back of Nils’ knees hit it and he collapsed. Davey took advantage of the moment of surprise by quickly straddling him, knees on either side of his hips, sitting back lightly on Nils’ knees. He planted his hands on the sofa back , one to each side of Nils’ head. He grinned,"Gotcha."

The grin did it. Keeping his eyes locked with Davey’s, Nils stealthily crept his hands up to Davey’s armpits - the most maddeningly ticklish area on his body- and jabbed his fingers into them, yelling, “GOTCHA!” Davey let out an ear-splitting squeal and fell off Nils’ knees onto the floor, curling defensively into a fetal position. Nils just leaned back, laughing and spluttering.

He stopped abruptly when he landed flat on the floor himself, the back of his head hitting with a ‘thunk.’ Davey had grabbed his ankles and yanked with more force than he’d intended, meaning to have put him on his bottom.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Are you all right?! I’m so, so sorry, Nils! I’ll get you a cold-pack…” Nils caught his hand before he was all the way to his feet and pulled him back down. “I’ll live. Com’ere.” Davey reached up and got a sofa pillow and gently fitted it under Nils’ head. “Sure you’re okay? I‘m so used to messing around with Smith, I forgot how fragile you are. I could throw him off a building and I swear he’d get up and run away, taunting me all the while.”

In reply, Nils wrapped his arms around Davey’s shoulders, encouraging him to lie on top of him and pulled him into a deep kiss. They kissed each other’s mouths from the left, from the right, tonguing the frenum of the upper lip, sucking on the lower one. It goes without saying that Davey’s lip-ring was played with, fulfilling its purpose.

Their hands roamed each other’s bodies but still fully clothed, they were frustrated. Nils plucked at Davey’s tshirt. “Let’s take these off. We’re going to eventually, anyway.” They both rose to their feet and quickly stripped. Davey lost the race due to the removal of his tie-shoes. 'I hate these. How did they get on my feet?' He was pulling off his jeans as Nils stood proudly naked, pointed at him and proclaimed, "Loser!”

Davey whispered under his breath, “Little twit," and began to roll down his socks.

“No! The loser has to keep his socks on during sex so he can be ridiculed like a 70s gay porn star.”

“I will not! That’s going too far, boy!”

Davey reached for him but Nils sidestepped him. “No socks, no Nils.”

Davey whined, “Okaay…” as he sat down on the couch, socks on.

Nils was dying to laugh at the miserable expression on Davey’s face but consoled him instead. “Really they’re very attractive. Those are your Julius ones, aren’t they? At least they aren’t tubes.”

Ignoring the sarcasm, Davey lifted his chin, trying to appear as dignified as possible. Imperiously, he commanded, “Now will you come here before I’m completely flaccid?”

Nils crossed his arms and slowly shook his head.

“What is it now?!” Davey was nearly shouting.

Nils suppressed a giggle and haughtily demanded, “Your boots.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“As the winner I claim your boots, your fine, oxblood-red boots.”

Davey was aghast and just opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, on the edge of panic.

“Don’t get hysterical. It’s just for sex. I’ll give them back afterward. A real cowboy dies with his boots on, you know. And tonight, I’m going to ride you like an animal. So I need your boots.”

Davey’s dick had risen from his lap and all he could get out from his dry lips was a raspy, “By the door.”

Nils scampered down the hall and Davey heard the distinctive clicking steps of his boots approaching.

Nils yelled from outside the room, “Hey! This is how you made those footstep sounds at the beginning of ‘Love Like Winter,’ isn‘t it?” He began a nasally rendition of “Warn your warmth to turn away…”

“You. Are. Dead.” But Nils didn’t hear the muttered threat. He stepped into the room, did a spin on one heel, held his outstretched dick in the palm of his hand, gave a brilliant smile and asked, “How do I look?”

Davey screamed through gritted teeth.

“That good, huh?” Nils’ eyes gleamed as he sauntered over to the couch and slid onto Davey’s lap.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4790>


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
[Hellraiser](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4790) by [SoulNarrative](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=1214)

 

 

With Nils facing him in his lap, Davey pawed him feverishly. He’d never been teased so mercilessly in his life and wanted to ravish him immediately. Nils held his head in his hands and kissed him, trying to capture his tongue and suck it. Davey’s hands roamed and rubbed every inch of Nils body he could reach. As he slid his hands down his thighs, over his knees and calves he was stopped by the boots. He just about came, gasping, “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever…”

“Mmhmm,” Nils murmured as he tongued inside Davey’s ear. The vibration the sound made against Davey's eardrum turned him hard as stone.

Nils shifted slightly and hooked the toes inside Davey’s knees, the naughty leather pressing against the sensitive skin. It was smooth and supple from years of wear. Davey was constantly searching for a suitable vegan replacement pair but nothing he’d found so far would do. He felt guilty every time he put them on but he loved them so.

He very lightly scratched his nails along the inside of Nils’ thighs before settling one hand on Nils’ cock and the other on his own. ’Mygod, I have two hands, why haven’t I done this before?’ He began a languid stroking on each. He knew the novel approach had Nils’ attention because he kept shifting slightly as if he couldn’t be still.

Davey joined his hands together, pulling their cocks into alignment and trapping them in between. He hands squeezed and released, squeezed and released…Nils bit at Davey’s collarbone and made little whimpering sounds. It was a divine feeling, to be held together so tightly like that.

Nils kissed his mouth again and whispered, “You need to fuck me soon.” Davey let go and gently moved him off his lap. With a peck on the lips, he said, “I’ll be right back.” When he stood and took a step, his feet almost went out from under him, the socks slipping on the polished wood floor. He awkwardly caught himself but not before Nils giggled at the mishap.

“These damn socks!” He cursed and began to yank one off.

“No socks, no Nils,” he was reminded.

“Ah, shit. There might be no Davey if I slip and break my neck!”

“Don’t be a crybaby. You do much riskier stunts every time you’re on stage. Run along before I lose interest.”

“You’re really maddening tonight, you know!” Nils just lay on the couch, smiled sweetly, stroking himself. He wanted this to be a night Davey would remember.

Davey returned, mindful of slippery spots, lube and condom in hand. With a sigh of relief, he sank down on the couch and rolled on top of Nils. Nils had one booted foot on the floor and the other was bent at the knee, resting against the back of the sofa.

They went back to kissing and moving against each other, Nils enjoying the access to Davey’s shoulders and back, gliding his hands over them, massaging the well-defined muscles.

When they couldn’t wait any longer, Davey rubbed small circles at Nils’ opening with two lubed fingers. Nils spread his legs wider and lifted his hips, moaning. Davey easily entered him and slowly pumped his fingers in and out, feeling Nils’ muscles relax around him. He either kissed Nils’ mouth or watched his long eyelashes flutter as the wanting built inside him. He was amazed by his own patience.

Nils said breathily, “Sit up,” while pushing at Davey’s shoulders. Nils maneuvered himself up and off the couch and stood before Davey’s slightly parted knees. He remembered something and knelt, sweeping up the lube and condom Davey had carelessly dropped on the floor. He held them out on his open palm and simply said, “Prepare yourself.”

Davey met Nils’ commanding gaze and locked it with his own. He never broke eye contact during the interaction that followed.

Davey reached out his hand but instead of taking the items offered, he gripped Nils’ wrist, leaned forward and picked up the condom packet with his front teeth. He released Nils’ wrist and took the lube from his hand.

Still holding the packet in his teeth, he ripped it open, then stroked his cock one, two, three times, giving the ring at the tip a tiny twist each time. He rolled the condom down his thick, hard length, leaving extra space at the end for his jewelry.

He squirted the lube directly on his erection, then spread it evenly, base to tip, with one firm swipe. “Done.” He continued staring up at Nils, questioning his next move.

Nils was grateful to have a reason to look away. Davey’s gaze was so penetrating it was unnerving. He bent at the waist and leaned all the way down to kiss him, deep and leisurely.

Then he was in Davey’s lap again, with his back against Davey’s chest. He tilted his head back onto Davey’s shoulder, took Davey's hands in his own and placed them on his chest. He thought he could feel the pulsing of Davey’s cock against the small of his back, trapped between their bodies.

Davey closed his eyes and let his hands explore Nils’ chest,abs and flat belly. They gently massaged his inner thighs and slid under his scrotum, brushing his perineum repeatedly. Nils squirmed a little with the pleasure Davey’s supple hands were giving him.

He gasped when Davey enclosed his cock in his hand and began to gently pump it. He knew he had to stop that before he came too soon.

Nils planted his booted feet securely on the floor, legs opened wide over Davey’s closed ones. He placed his hands on Davey’s knees, pulled himself forward and lifted his ass off Davey’s lap. He looked over his shoulder , eyes hooded and said, “Go on, put it in.”

Davey positioned and steadied him with one hand on a hip. He guided himself to where Nils wanted him to be with his other hand. He felt that startling vibration of the piercing ring that signaled he’d made contact so he moved both hands to Nils’ hips and pushed him down on his erection. He watched as his cock disappeared inside Nils' flawless ass, one inch at a time.

Nils was breathing hard from sheer excitement. He closed his eyes and rested in that position, accepting Davey’s size. Davey began to push in and out of him, holding him lightly at the waist. Nils responded immediately, lifting up and coming down to meet the penetration.

He locked his elbows and gripped Davey’s knees and used the leverage to fuck him harder and faster. He was rubbing his own prostate inside, the sensation so much more intense against the hardness of Davey’s piercing. He groaned and rolled his head back. There was an occasional hollow knock of boot-heels as his feet slid on the floor.

Davey leaned forward, sliding his hands up to Nils’ chest and spread them out, covering his nipples. He pressed his own chest against Nils’ back and kissed along his shoulders from behind, murmuring, “Beautiful, you’re so beautiful.”

He pulled him back to rest against his chest, shifting his weight off his lap, holding him up and open so Davey could thrust into him freely. He did, as hard as he could, panting with the effort and the pleasure.

Nils covered Davey’s hands on his chest with his own and squeezed them. He nearly writhed on him, moaning, “Davey, Davey, just like that.” He sensed Davey was getting close to climax, too. He moved a hand to his own cock so he could finish with him.

Davey slid an arm around Nils’ waist and held him tight against him. He slid his other hand down Nils’ groin, skirted his erection, and continued down to his balls, cupping and holding them against his body. He stretched his fingers down and felt his own balls press against them every time he thrust into Nils.

He brought his hand back up to Nils’ cock and worked the fingers of his free hand underneath Nils’ hand as he pumped himself. “Let me,” he whispered into Nils’ ear. Nils let him to take over the handjob, leaving his own hand lightly resting on Davey’s. He turned his head as far as he could to meet Davey’s mouth in an open kiss.

The kiss did it. Davey broke away and exclaimed, “I’m coming, baby, I’m…” as he made his strongest, final thrusts into him, pulling up on Nils' cock as he did so. Nils’ felt his scrotum tighten suddenly just before his ejaculate spurted up onto his abdomen and then oozed all over their joined hands.

As he continued to rest on him, eyes closed, Nils could feel the pounding of Davey’s heartbeat against his back slowing to normal. Davey placed a few kisses behind his ear. “What do we do with these?” he chuckled as he extracted his sticky fingers from their cum-covered hand-holding.

Nils lifted off Davey’s softening penis and swung his legs to one side so he was sitting sideways in his lap, one arm wrapped around his neck. He held his fingers to Davey’s lips and said, “I’ll clean yours if you’ll clean mine.” Davey followed suit and they sucked on each other’s fingers, more for fun than anything.

They sat in contented silence, temple resting against temple. This time of afterglow was a time of danger for Nils. He had to be vigilant of his heart, lest he fall in love with Davey Havok. That just wouldn’t do. Not now, maybe not ever.

Davey seemed unaware of Nils’ pensive mood. He glanced down at his boots at the end of Nils’ long legs and smiled. “Those boots will never look so good again.”

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4790>


	3. Chapter 3

Davey opened his eyes and blinked several times, orienting to the present. He licked his dry lips. He hadn’t realized his mouth had been agape during his trip down memory lane. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled to calm his erratic breathing. His gaze fell upon his lap. He only vaguely remembered unzipping his pants and taking himself out of them.

‘Damn.’ Not only would he have to wash his hand and cock, he’d have to change his clothes, too. Even his shirt. Did anyone make him come as hard as Nils? He didn’t think so. He patted the couch next to him and said aloud to the empty space, “I miss you, baby.”

Rousing himself, he went into the kitchen and washed his hands. He took a bottle of water out of the fridge and downed most of it. Leaning against the counter, he gazed out at the night beyond the window. The restlessness was stirring awake again. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only 11:30. ‘This house is like a tomb. I’ve got to get out of here. The night is young even if I’m not so much.’

His jeans were still open and low on his hips. He hadn’t bothered to tuck his cock back in them. He knew he better wash up pronto because cum-encrusted genital jewelry was the ultimate in discomfort. He wandered down the hall to his bedroom and private bath, contemplating the dilemma of his involuntary solitude.

The list of Davey Havok’s party-companions stretched from the Bay Area all the way south to L.A. At the moment that only annoyed him. With such a vast network, why was he alone? Why should he, of all people, be in the position of a lonely wallflower on a Friday night, going through his little pink Sidekick, in search of company? He should be double-booked, damn it.

He was patting himself dry when a solution formed in his mind. Did he have the nerve to carry it out? Sure, Davey was nothing if not adventurous. Where? He refused to walk into a place where he’d be seen arriving unaccompanied by those who knew him. It had to be a place where he’d be surrounded by strangers and it had to be a place where he wanted to be. It seemed unlikely such a place existed.

He remembered a scrap of paper he’d been given by an acquaintance. On it was written the address of a new club. Few people knew about it yet and it certainly didn’t cater to the posers who crowded the other clubs. The music was heart-pounding loud, abrasive and especially dark in content. The setting was in an area those gentlefolk would blanch to consider. The interior sounded almost threatening. Davey wanted to go. Alone.

That paper - where was it? Thinking back to when and where and who, he remembered slipping it into a front pocket of his black stretch jeans. He spied them on a chair, tossed there with the t-shirt he’d worn that day. He fished the paper out, glad he hadn’t washed the outfit. The club had no name, just an address.

‘I’m definitely not driving my new hybrid Accord down there. I’ll get a cab.’ He still needed to change out if his cum-stained clothes. ‘These will have to do. They don’t smell, anyway.’ On went the stretch jeans and the burgundy stretch tee. Few men would’ve braved such a place in a shirt covered with peonies as big as your hand but Davey didn’t give it a second thought.

He looked in the mirror. Makeup or not? A clean shave or not? No and no. That was daring, too. He felt naked. He did comb some straightening product through his hair, delaying the puff-effect of hot, sweaty dancing.

He was forgetting something. He opened a drawer in the bathroom cabinet and took out a fresh pack of condoms. He put two in a pocket. ‘Who wants to wear one raincoat in a warm, summer rain, let alone two? But this piercing is murder on rubbers. Love is a battlefield and I need armor.’

What about lubrication? He got the impression that women were few and far between at the place so any encounters were likely to be with, ‘Ahem…hard cocks. And they’re likely to do anything. I hope.’ He dug around in his travel bag where he kept his home-away-from-home dildo. There he also found a small tube of lubricant. “Set,” he said aloud.

While he waited for the cab to arrive, he finished his bottle of water and munched on a handful of almonds, recalling their aphrodisiac powers. He heard the taxi honk and he looked at the scrap of paper one last time. He grinned and orated, “Oh, anonymous cavern of throbbing, industrial, danse macabre, here I come. Havoc shall be unleashed. Hell shall be raised.” He set the security system with a few keystrokes and slammed the door behind him. He pulled on his army-green jacket as he hurried down the walk, giddy with anticipation.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4790>


	4. Chapter 4

Davey could feel the pavement beneath his feet vibrating with a thudding rumble as he approached what he guessed was the entrance to the club. He paid the cover and opened the inner door to the deafening sounds ricocheting around the dark, cavernous interior. He sidled along the wall, waiting for his eyes and ears to adjust.

‘I like this,’ he smiled to himself. They were playing Suicide Commando’s _Hellraiser_ and Davey approved. He scanned the crowd on the dance floor. All men with the exception of several people of indeterminate gender. ‘Fine by me,’ he shrugged and wove his way in toward the middle.

It was more like a moshpit than a dance floor but that was fine by him, too. He could thrash and kick and scream with the best of them. He completely lost himself in sensory overload until he was damp with perspiration and his throat was parched.

He rode the undulating waves of people making their way off the dance floor and towards the bar. He ordered his preferred bottled water and found a niche to stand in where he could observe while being unobserved.

He wasn’t completely unobserved, however. He felt someone staring and turned to see who it was. Not far away, stood a young man openly staring at Davey, as if he was willing him to let him approach. Davey watched as he drew near.

The stranger took Davey by the elbow and led him into a hallway where there was a chance of being heard over the music. Davey didn’t know why he went with him, just curiosity, he guessed. That’s why he was there, right? New people, new atmosphere, new music.

This guy didn’t look like Davey’s usual admirers. Quite heavy, no taller than Davey, eyes sunk in a fleshy face, sullen expression, crew cut hair. His big, meaty hands were a little frightening. He was dressed  
in all dark gray, his tshirt was for Suicide Commando. That was an icebreaker.

“Good to hear so much Commando. This is my first time here.” Davey spoke loudly. Even out of the main room, conversation was difficult.

“Thought so. Haven’t seen you here before.” The young man’s voice was low and gravelly.

“You’re a regular, then.”

“I work here part-time. My name is Todd, by the way. But my friends call me Todt. It’s German.” He gave an evil grin as he pronounced the foreign word.

Davey had begun to relax his suspicions when the man revealed he was an employee. Now he was wary again.

“Yes, I know. Death. And what has earned you such a moniker?”

“My fuck-buddies say I kill them. Not all the way, obviously ‘cause they always come back for more.”

Davey’s eyebrows shot up, wondering if he was referring to male fuck-buddies.

Todd grinned again. “Surprised I’m not a gay-bashing Neo-Nazi? Don’t judge a book by it’s cover.”

“Take you, for instance,” he continued. “The way you move, hold your head, talk, dress, decorate yourself with jewelry, (he gestured at Davey’s necklaces and silver belt loop chain) screams faggot. I’d assume you’re gay. But I’m probably wrong. You came here looking for pussy, right?”

“I didn’t come here _looking_ for anything in particular.” Davey said distantly.

“Too bad. ‘Cause you know what they say: ask and you will receive.” Todd leaned in closer.

He elaborated on his philosophy about sex. “See, my cock doesn’t care if it’s being sucked by a chick or a dude. And there’s not much difference between a hot, tight cunt and a hot, tight ass.

A dude’s going to give you a lot less trouble in the long run. I’ve got too much planned to get emotionally entangled and that’s what chicks want.”

Davey thought the young man was rough and crude but his dirty talk was arousing . He continued to play it cool. “Plans? Such as?”

“I’m finishing my master’s degree in engineering (Davey resisted an eye-roll.) Then I’m moving to Munich. I’ve already accepted the job.”

“Munich? As in Germany?”

“That’s it. Ever been?”

“Ummm, yes. My band just got back from touring there. I liked Munich. A lot.”

“If you’re into this kind of music, that’s a great place to be. Your band - is it industrial, aggro, dark wave…?”

“All and none of the above. We listen to almost anything, pursue what we like and make it our own. But a couple of us are particularly fond of electronica.”

“So you must be pretty successful if you’re touring Europe. What’s the name of your band? And what’s your name?”

“I don’t know about the success…moderately, I guess.“ Davey lied. “You wouldn’t believe the ratholes we stayed in that passed for hotels.” More lies. Their management had given Smith the freedom to book the best accommodations he could find. It was recompense for the grueling schedule they’d required of AFI.

“The band is called Asking For It. I’m Donny.”

“Well…Donny…(Todd didn’t believe that was his real name,) if you’re ever over there again, we can hookup.”

“Mmhmm” Davey mumbled, noncommittal. He had no intention of seeing the guy after tonight.

“I’ve been to Germany several times and I love it. Can’t wait to leave this fucking country behind and make the move,” Todd enthused.

Davey didn’t comment. He was looking out towards the dance floor. He felt boredom setting in.

Todd wanted to keep him interested. “What instrument do you play?”

“What?” Davey’s attention had drifted away from the conversation.

“I said, what instrument do you play?”

“I don’t. I mean, I’m the vocalist and lyricist.” Pride was evident in his voice.

‘What an ego,’ Todd thought to himself, amused.

“Singer, huh? Maybe I can make you sing for me later. Working here, I’ve discovered all kinds of secret places. You could make all the noise you want and nobody would ever hear you.” He was leering.

He didn’t think Davey was that easy, did he? “I like an audience. A big one,” Davey replied coolly.

Todd snickered. “I bet! I bet you do like ’em big!”

Davey turned the full force of his gaze on the young man. “Todd. Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Huh?”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

That he understood. “I want to fuck you and suck you and I don’t care in what order.”

Davey continued to look at him, hard. Todd couldn’t guess what he was thinking. Finally, Davey said, “Lead the way to those catacombs you mentioned. We‘ll check out the acoustics.”

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4790>


	5. Chapter 5

Davey followed Todd down two flights of stairs and felt like he was entering the bowels of the earth. It was dim with an occasional florescent tube giving some illumination from the ceiling of the narrow passageway. It wasn’t even wide enough for them to walk side-by-side so Davey trailed behind.

He seriously re-considered what he had agreed to as he watched Todd barge down the hall like a Mack truck ahead of him.

Just then someone came around a corner and called out to Todd. “Hey, man! What are you doing down here? Aren’t you barback tonight?”

“Nah, it’s Lars. I’m off.”

As they drew even with the co-worker, he snickered, “Have lots of fun, Todd. Don’t BTK anybody,” referring to the popular song by Suicide Commando playing upstairs. The laugh that followed gave Davey the chills.

The co-worker called out after them, “Hey! Aren’t you…?”

Davey let out a loud, “Go onnnn!” that echoed down the passage, drowning out the question.

Todd jumped. “What the fuck?!”

“Acoustics, remember?” Davey was pleased he'd avoided recognition.

They continued down the hall and turned another corner. Todd stopped in front of a heavy door and pulled it open. “This is it."

Davey glanced inside the small space. “Is there a light?”

“Nope. Afraid of the dark?”

“Davey snorted. “Of course not.”

“My guess is sight will be the sense we’ll use the least.” Todd was leering again.

“It doesn’t look very comfortable. Or clean. Isn’t there a couch or something?” Davey didn’t know why he was delaying going into that room.

‘Christ, who does he think he is - the King of England? I should just fuck him against the wall, to take him down a notch.’

Davey peered at him, wondering what he was thinking.

“As a matter of fact, look over in that corner.”

Davey saw a pallet piled three feet high with furniture covers, the quilted kind professional movers used.  
That settled it. Davey swallowed and stepped into the semi-darkness. Todd followed him in and shut the door. Everything went black.

Davey heard the rustling of fabric and metal. Todd was removing some of his clothing, probably his pants.  
He realized he was expected to do the same. He hesitantly unzipped his jeans and pushed them down over his hips.  
“Do you have your jeans off?”

"Not all the way. Hold on. Okay, now I do.” Wasn’t he going to touch him at all?

“What do you want first? Suck or fuck?”

“Uh, suck??” This was one of the strangest encounters Davey had ever had. Would he even bother to prep him or would he have to do that himself, too? Well, he could if he had to.

“Look. I’ll suck you to get us both started, then fuck you, then suck you to finish you off. How’s that?”

“Fine, I guess.” Davey couldn’t keep a tiny whine out of his voice. He heard Todd move towards him.

“Hey, wait. Before we get to the second point on your agenda, what about protection? And lube?”

“I’ve got a rubber in my pants pocket. But no lube.” He sounded disheartened, then brightly added, “I could give you a rim job!”

Davey only allowed that with his most intimate lovers. “It’s okay, I have both in my jeans. Just a sec.” He rooted around on the floor to find them.

“I thought you didn’t come here looking for anything in particular.” Davey could hear the mockery in his voice. “Either you were lying or you’re still in Boy Scouts, always prepared.”

Annoyed, Davey found Todd’s hand in the dark and pushed the condom packet and lube into his palm. He found the heavy thickness of the boy’s hand strange. “Don’t lose those,” he warned.

“No way, Scout’s honor. Now go sit on the stack of pads.”

He sat and leaned back on his hands. Davey was beginning to feel oddly excited and he heard his own heart thumping in the dank silence. Far, far away, he could discern the beat of the club music.

He jumped and gasped as his cock was suddenly taken into Todd’s mouth. He hadn’t laid a finger on him. He grew hard quickly and groaned as felt himself nearly deep-throated. ’So soon? I didn’t even have a chance to warn him about the piercing.’

“Todd, I was going to tell you about the piercing…” He groaned again as a wide tongue licked from his balls to the head of his cock. It flicked the ring, making Davey shudder. Todd said, “I noticed. It’s sexy, hot as hell. Lie down while I do this.”

Davey lay on his back and pinched his own nipples. ‘The guy’s obviously not into multi-tasking…’

His thoughts stopped as the suction around his erection became determined. He couldn‘t help tossing his head, it felt so good. ‘Ummm, such focus. He's he going to pull an orgasm right out of me.’

Just as Davey surrendered himself to the idea, Todd dropped his cock and said, “Roll over and lay face-down. Spread your legs.” Davey was stunned by the suddenness of it all and just lay there.

“Come on, man. I’m dying to get my dick in your ass.” Davey could hear the lust in his voice.

“Do you have on the condom? Let me feel.” They fumbled in the dark until Davey found Todd’s latex-covered erection. “You’re big,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Lube yourself and give me at least two lubed fingers before you …” He gasped as thick fingers pushed into him. He lifted his ass in the air and sighed loudly as Todd finger-fucked him. He began to move against his hand, wanting the fingers all the way in to the knuckle. Todd withdrew them just as Davey was really beginning to rock on them.

‘Better get ready…’ he thought none too soon. He let out an ‘Oomph” as Todd’s full weight came down on him in a body slam. He gasped for breath as Todd relaxed his entire body on top of him, increasing the impact. Todd just lay there, breathing loudly into his ear.

When Davey thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Todd shoved his way off him and stood between his open legs. Each large hand grabbed an ass-cheek and pulled Davey open. Davey commanded himself to relax. It didn’t help much when Todd slammed his cock deep into him, so hard he was pushed forward on his stomach by six inches.

“Uhhnn…” Davey was shoved forward repeatedly with the force of Todd’s thrusts. Todd would grab his narrow hips and pull him back down to meet his penetrations, then place his hands on the pad near -but not touching- Davey‘s waist. Being anchored like that gave him the maximum power to give Davey the roughest fucking of his life so far. Davey decided it was hot in a cold sort of way.

Todd was muttering obscenities as his orgasm built. He threw himself on top of Davey again and gave several fast, shallow thrusts into him. The big guy came like an earthquake, shaking the pallet and everything on it. Neither one of them could breathe but they had different reasons.

“Todd, get off me and get me off. I’m hurting, I need to come so badly.”

Once again, he clambered off Davey’s supine body and rolled him over. He dropped heavily to his knees,  
took Davey back into his mouth and resumed sucking him hungrily. It only took a few minutes of that to bring Davey to the edge. He wrapped his legs around Todd’s shoulders but they were immediately removed and left to fall back down, feet on the floor.

Davey dug his nails into the pad beneath him as he came hard. He wanted to touch Todd’s hair or his face, anything while he climaxed. He willed himself not to touch him since he obviously didn’t like it.

Davey made melodious sounds that echoed eerily in the small room as he peaked and spiraled down. Todd let Davey come in his mouth but he heard him spit immediately afterward. Wordlessly, both men dressed again from the waist down. Todd led the way back up to club’s main room and called a cab for Davey. Davey thanked him for the good time and wished him success in his new job in Munich.

While he waited for the cab, Davey got a bottle of water and tried to quell his mouth-hunger by playing his lips over the bottle’s opening. He needed a serious make-out session. Now.

 

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4790>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter took an unexpected twist. I tried to resist it but this is how it turned out anyway.

 

 

Davey avoided the clock in the taxi’s dashboaard. He dreaded going home. Why must sleep allude him, leaving him awake and alone when most of the population rested?

As much as he loved Oakland, he was wishing he’d driven down to Hollywood, where the partying continued twenty-four hours a day, if you knew the right people and places.

He didn’t know how he could be that close to Nils and not try to persuade him to meet him. In fact, chances were he’d run into him somewhere and have to pretend he didn’t see him or just give a friendly wave and move on. He just couldn’t do it, not now. He was too weak, too clingy.

A promise is a promise and he would honor it. He would wait for Nils to come to him. He hoped it wouldn’t be forever. ‘ I must admit the competition is awfully stiff, no pun intended,’ he thought ruefully.

He could always cross the bay to Frisco. Why did he always rebel against spending much time there, except to visit Adam? Was it the predominance of drugs and the lack of parking? He had no tolerance for either.

He frowned as the cab pulled into his neighborhood. As they took the last turn, he was seized by an impulse. “Stop here!” he demanded. The driver slammed on the brakes and began to protest, “But, Sir, this isn’t…”

Davey was already halfway out the door and shoving a generous amount of cash at him. As soon as the driver had it in hand, Davey walked briskly away, headed for his destination.

***********************************************************************************

Billie Joe started awake when he heard the gentle but persistent rapping on the front door. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. ‘4:10? Who the fuck?’

Not wanting to wake or alarm his wife, Adrienne, who slept beside him, or their two young sons, he quickly descended the stairs and checked the security camera for the front door. He was still annoyed by all the inconvenient, yet necessary, measures that had to be taken since Green Day’s commercial success had made them the object of “overzealous” fans. With a family to think of, he couldn’t be too careful.

He was surprised to see the visitor was none other than Davey Havok. Davey lived around the corner but rarely dropped in. Billie Joe suspected it had something to do with being called “Uncle Dave” by Jakob and Joseph, who insisted he hold their new puppy which then peed on his favorite pants. The boys had thought that was hilarious, Davey not so much.

Davey often invited him and Adrienne over to his place for adult parties. They had accepted a few times and enjoyed themselves immensely, but chose to spend what little free time fame allowed with each other and their boys.

Davey and Billie Joe went way back. They met as teenage frontmen for their fledging hardcore punk bands. They played the same dingy, deafening clubs around the East Bay, like the one on Gilman St. They both risked their noses and teeth, if not their lives, playing up-close and personal to some of the rowdiest kids in the scene. Stage dives, moshpits - they loved every minute of it.

Their careers had paralleled one another, both bands slowly building on small successes over many years until they had exploded into international popularity when both men were around thirty. _American Idiot_ for Green Day and _Decemberunderground_ for AFI put both bands solidly on the roster of great alternative rock bands.

They had something else in common, too. Both men were bisexual (or “ambisexual,” as Davey put it, in his artfully dodgy manner.) Billie Joe had been quite outspoken about it before he met his wife, even going so far as to call bisexuality a “very beautiful thing.” Davey had never dared be so blunt, but he didn’t need to be if you accept that a picture is worth a thousand words. Besides, he loved being mysterious and indefinable. He didn’t like the restrictions that came with labels.

Billie Joe and Adrienne had a fairytale love. They had locked eyes during a concert, he on stage, she a fan in the audience. He knew she was the one and they married within a year. She was quite accepting of his basic sexual nature but once they had a child, they decided they’d be monogamous. Despite many temptations on tour, he’d remained faithful to their agreement.

Now the greatest temptation of all was standing on the other side of his front door. Billie Joe and Davey had discovered their compelling attraction to the same sex through each other when they were 17. Billie Joe had been so moved by the experience he wrote _Coming Clean_ about it. Davey admitted once that he’d done the same but he refused to tell Billie what song it was. “Guess,” was all he’d said with a coy smile.

That was long in the past. They’d settled into a comfortable platonic friendship over the years so Billie Joe couldn’t get the door open quick enough to let his friend in and give him whatever help he must so desperately need to show up on his doorstep at this hour.

That kind of behavior was common for his drummer Tre, who often drank too much and smoked too much weed and then came to crash on Billie and Adrienne’s sofa. The boys actually liked it when that happened. It gave them a snoring, semi-comatose victim to play pranks on in the morning. Once they made him a moustache of peanut butter and cereal. Billie Joe figured Tre deserved whatever he got upon waking. It never stopped him from repeating his overindulgences.

Davey was always so considerate of others’ privacy that for him to do this, something must be really wrong.

“Dave, what the fuck? Are you okay, man?” He noted the desperate pleading in Davey’s eyes and the bloodied lower lip. He took Davey’s long chin in his hand and turned it towards the light . “What the hell happened to your lip?” His face flooded with concern, fearing the worst.

“My lip? What’s wrong with my lip?” The tip of his tongue explored his lipring and he tasted blood. He was chagrined at what he’d done to himself, unaware, on the ride over. Embarrassed, he mumbled, “Nothing, nothing.”

Suddenly, Billie Joe was in Davey’s grip, hearing him say, almost apologetically, “Bill, I need you. Please, please…” Davey was kissing him hard, his tongue invading Billie’s mouth, that had opened in surprise at first contact.

There was no escaping Davey’s grasp. He had advanced to wrapping Billie in his arms in a crushing embrace. Billie’s mind was reeling, trying to understand what was happening. In the meantime, he relaxed into Davey and lightly placed his hands on his back, hoping to soothe and calm him.

Sure, they’d always been attracted to each other but Davey prided himself on his self-discipline and Billie knew he hadn’t ingested any mood-altering substances, stalwart straightedge that he was. He decided that the best course was patience and resigned himself to being passionately kissed, confident he could stop Davey if it went too far.

Resignation turned into enjoyment and then into active participation when Davey showed no sign of letting up. Fortunately, Davey’s cock was slow to react, having come twice already that evening, once when he relived lovemaking with Nils and again with “The Incredible Hulk,” as he now thought of the hefty young man who’d pleasured him with such determination in the club cellar. ‘Donny, ha’ Davey smirked at his subterfuge.

Billie Joe had more of a challenge keeping his genitalia under control. Family life was so chaotic that both he and Adrienne were often too tired for sex. Their intentions were good but they usually fell asleep before the actual fucking happened. And there was nothing like having an 8-year-old jump in the middle of the bed just as you’re about to stick it to your lovely wife to dampen the ardor. They’d learned to lock the door.

Billie had to admit this brought back memories of the charged, needy teenage sex he’d had with Davey. Awkward as hell but the novelty had made it oh so hot. He’d been amazed at how easy it had been, once he realized all he had to do was give Davey what he himself liked to receive.

He resolutely focused his thoughts on his wife and kids at the top of the stairs.

Davey finally came up for air. He looked into Billie’s moss-green eyes and chuckled. “Wow,” was all he said. “You can say that again,” Billie Joe replied and leaned his forehead against Davey’s, enjoying the intimacy of returning Davey’s gaze, without worrying about someone noticing.

“Why haven’t we done that before?” Davey’s tone had a teasing lilt.

“You know fucking well why we haven’t.” Billie grinned back at him.

“You and Adie still abiding by your decision?”

“Yesss.”

“I’m still the first one you’ll call if you change your mind?”

“Yeah, but I can’t promise it’ll be me who calls first.”

Davey laughed. “ _Both_ of you would be best of all.”

“Greedy bastard.” Billie gave him a peck on his smiling lips.

Davey began to laugh again but it morphed into a yawn. Not surprisingly, the sun was rising.

Billie said, “Sunrise. Time for all good vampires to go to sleep. Come on, you’re staying in the guest room.”

“Vampires! Why does everyone insist I’m vampiric?” Davey appeared genuinely annoyed.

“Couldn’t be all those songs you write about drinking blood.” Davey ignored Billie’s sarcasm.

“Anyway, you look the part right now, with your bloody lip…” Davey winced at the tenderness when he pressed on it.

Billie Joe motioned behind him. “ The guest room is through there, on the other side of the study. I’ll bring you a bottle of water - I know your thing about hydration. And something for that lip.”

“ When you wake up, Adie and I will take you out to lunch or dinner or whatever. Don‘t forget your sidekick - we’re going to go over your agenda until it’s tour-time again.” Billie had figured out that downtime and Davey Havok did not mix.

Davey looked at him with genuine affection. He pulled him into a hug and said, “Thanks, Bill. I thank my lucky stars for friends like you.” He let him go and turned towards the direction of the guestroom.

Billie gave his retreating ass a smack and snickered, “I bet you do.”

Davey threw him a coquettish smile over his shoulder as he continued to the room.

Just before Davey closed it, Billie called out, “Oh! My god, be sure to lock the door. I won’t be responsible for what happens if you don’t.”

“But I might like what happens…” Davey raised an eyebrow.

“No. You won’t. Seriously.”

A look of terror flashed over Davey’s face as he understood why Billie was warning him. ‘Those boys of his…’ Davey slammed and locked the door.

Billie Joe shook his head, laughing at his friend, and tiredly climbed the stairs to his own room.

With a sigh, he slid under the covers and turned to find Adrienne looking at him.

“Was that Dave I heard?” She had not only heard him, she had seen him making out with her husband at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah. He’s sleeping here…”

“Is he all right?”

“Oh yeah. He’d just been out all night raising hell and didn’t know how to bring himself down. Despite what he says, he doesn’t do well alone.”

“What about that lovely young man from L.A. he was seeing?”

“He’s giving him some space until the weirdoes lose interest in him and leave him alone. You, of all people, know how that is.” He affectionately brushed a dreadlock back from her face.

She had a sudden desire to kiss Billie, knowing Davey’s taste was fresh on his lips. She was closing her eyes and approaching his mouth when they both heard the sound of a basketball bouncing down the stairs and crashing into something fragile at the bottom, followed by maniacal laughter.

Adrienne sighed and threw back her covers. She sat up and braced herself for another day of parenting.

Billie Joe groaned and pulled the covers up over his head, determined to go back to sleep and dream of Davey and himself as the teenaged lovers they once were.

End

 

Here’s a link to a thread about Billie Joe Armstrong with lots of pix.  
http://afislash.com/board/index.php?topic=323.0

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4790>


End file.
